


Little Bugger

by aderyn_merch



Series: Little Happinesses [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn_merch/pseuds/aderyn_merch
Summary: Featuring Crowley, Aziraphale and Queen





	Little Bugger

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Crowley, Aziraphale and Queen

Crowley carried the cassette tape out of the store reverently. Carefully, he got into the Bentley.  
“You found it?” Aziraphale asked.   
“Yes.” Crowley held it up, showing the tiny print that said “Best of Queen.” He turned the car on and slowly slid it into the blaupunkt, praying to no one in particular.   
Nothing happened.   
“Come on. Come on. Come on.” Crowley urged it, hoping that any second the familiar strains of electric guitar would wash over him. Anything but…  
"Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna turn around and desert you…"  
Crowley leaned against the steering wheel of the car and groaned.  
“Oh, that little bugger.” Aziraphale agreed.


End file.
